The Silver Submachine – Episode One: The Basement
by RobinsonSiblings
Summary: By RobinsonSiblings. "Funny thing, I can't tell them the truth, it would be like explaining the possibility of space travel to a goldfish ..." What starts as a call to help aid in a top-secret GUN case concerning a mystical jewel takes a confusing turn when Silver wakes up and finds himself trapped in a strange maze. Where is he? How did he get here? ... Can he even escape?
1. Chapter 1: The Black Cat

**_§ The Silver Submachine Series §_**

**TF: Hey, guys! Been a while since I updated or posted anything, hasn't it? Well, I apologize for the REALLY long wait, just basically lack of ideas, motivation, and a lot of procrastinating, and my iTouch broke recently, so there went all the saved files I had for my updates. –_– I'll be working on updates as fast as possible, but for now, here's a new story I created, a birthday gift for Tails the Espeon on FanFiction! Her birthday was on March 4th. Might be a little late, but better late and the best it can be then rushed and on time! XD**

_**Wilbur: *yawns* About time you woke this place up ... the Submachine series and all related characters and objects are owned by Pastel Studios and Mateusz Skutnik, who is mentioned in this chapter. Aurora and it's characters and locations are also owned by Mateusz Skutnik.**_

**Skye: Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and all characters, places, organizations, and objects in the franchise are owned by SEGA. Parker the Collie is owned by TFTime.**

**TF: The cover for this story was put together by me, but consists of multiple images. The back-ground and jewel are both from "Submachine 1: The Basement" and are taken from the Submachine Wikia. The black cat was a picture found on Google Images clipart, and the drawing of Silver is credited to the talented DeviantArt artist eliacube, as their clipart "Combo Attack". The font used is Rough Draft, and the official Submachine font.**

_**Felix: Disfrute! Enjoy! Read and please review – many people say it, but only when you become a writer do you realize how much reviews help the story! :D**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: The mentioned events of Red Hill concern an upcoming prequel to Silver Submachine. Please stand by. :)**_

* * *

_"A black cat crossing your path signifies that the animal is going somewhere." – Groucho Marx_

* * *

**_§ The Silver Submachine Series §_**

**_Episode One: The Basement_**

**_Chapter One: The Black Cat_**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You found some book that was thrown at your window, and since then, you've been randomly sent into the world of that book in a Western setting and have been tracking down a mysterious human named Aurora that's been messing with the time-stream?" a silver, golden-eyed Hedgehog asked, tying the dark aqua scarf around his neck to prevent the wind from blowing it off.

The Hedgehog walking besides him, cobalt-blue and emerald-eyed, nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much it in a nutshell."

The silver one chuckled slightly, looking up at the bright blue, nearly cloudless sky overhead. "That's something else, Sonic ... I mean, we've been through a lot in our lives. Crystalized demons, flame creatures, transforming aliens, time-devoring monsters, robotic versions, Faun-like rainbow beings ... but that? It just sounds kinda ... unbelievable."

Sonic wrinkled his peach muzzle, using one white-gloved hand to lightly punch the Hedgehog's arm. "Aw, c'mon Silv, it can't be _that_ unbelievable! I'm telling you, I keep getting teleported or something _into_ that weird book, and it's _real!_ I know, 'cause I found Charles' hat underneath my bed the last time I came back, and there was sand in my quills the first time!"

"Charles?" Silver echoed, looking at him in confusion.

The speed demon shrugged. "He's your Red Hill version ... nice kid, I got him out of jail and we've been friends ever since," he answered before frowning. "Well ... _used_ to be friends ... last time I got sent into that book, Aurora came, and ... I think she killed him ... I don't know, I just found his hat ... all the more reason to find and defeat her, eh?"

The time-traveller blinked. "... Yeah, I guess ..."

He looked down at the holographic screen in one golden wrist-cuff. "... Almost 10:30 AM ... what did Shadow want again?"

Sonic shrugged, fiddling with his own neon-red and white scarf that matched his sneakers. "Meh, he said that Rouge found something strange in an alley downtown the Station, and the GUN dudes want us as Team SSS to figure out what it is. There's soldiers guarding the area, too."

"... What could possibly need soldiers? Is it a nuclear bomb or something?" Silver asked in confusion.

The seventeen-year-old smirked. "Beats me, I just know this'll be a bite of chili-dog!" he laughed.

The younger smiled faintly. "Like you defeating Aurora in the future?" he asked teasingly.

Sonic pointed a finger at him. "Hey, I'm serious! Besides, who knows? Maybe you'll find out I'm right about there being this secret Escape Universe!"

Silver blinked, golden yes staring at him blankly. "... Escape what?"

"Escape Universe!" Sonic repeated. "That's what I call it! 'Cause it isn't a Storybook, it's more like ... like one of those online escape games you can play for free on the Web!"

"... Seriously?"

He grinned, holding out his peach arms at either side. "Serious is as serious is blue."

The thirteen-year-old rolled his eyes, exhaling. "That doesn't make sense ..."

"Exactly!" Sonic snapped his fingers with a smirk, jabbing a thumb at the buildings ahead. "Now c'mon, Silv, we gotta get to Shads on time, else you'll be late!"

_"I'll_ be late?" Silver asked, blinking once.

The blue Mobian snickered teasingly. "Sure! I'll just run ahead and leave you to get yelled at!"

Silver wrinkled his muzzle. "Funny, Sonic ... really funny ..."

* * *

_"Finally._ I almost thought you two were never coming," the black and red-striped Hedgehog stated coldly, crimson-red eyes narrowed.

Sonic smiled warmly, unaffected by the other's threatening posture. "Hiya Shads! Nah, we were coming, just talking and stuff along the way," he answered, undoing his scarf and tossing it to Silver, who was busy taking his own off as well and just managed to catch it in an aqua aura of psychic energy.

"Hmph," Shadow rolled his eyes, keeping his arms crossed.

"What's going on, Shadow?" Silver asked, stashing the scarves into his silver quills and looking around the street of dark, dingy apartment buildings and eyeing nervously the soldiers patrolling one particularly eerie-looking area – the alley, no doubt.

"Rouge was on a mission for GUN concerning strange happenings in the city over the past few months – the media isn't reporting on it, this thing is top-secret," the Ultimate Lifeform answered curtly. "The Mobian government recently discovered an unknown, diamond-like jewel radiating energy in a similar way to the Chaos Emeralds, but this one at a much higher level. It appeared to be artificially made as well, and it's carbon structure was so impossible that it was taken into the laboratories of GUN for testing. About over a dozen times. In none of those dozen did it ever make it to the labs."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked. "Eggy get his dumb-bots to steal it?"

Shadow shook his head. "Eggman doesn't even know it _exists._ In every instance, there would be reports of a black cat – a normal one – being seen in the building, and shortly after, the jewel always vanished. Even when people went after the cat, it would turn a corner, then disappear into thin air. GUN's tried locking the jewel down, guarding it with soldiers, placing it in special containers, _everything,_ and _nothing_ has worked. This last time, somebody reported seeing a black cat enter the alley, followed by a bright flash of white light, and when they went there, they caught a glimpse of the jewel at the feet of that same damn cat before both just vanished into thin air. They called the police, and GUN took over just an hour afterward."

After a moment's dead silence, Sonic raised a hand, swirling it around the side of his head as he whistled. "One word – cuckoo."

"This isn't a joke, Faker," the black Hedgehog growled angrily.

He snorted. "Yeah, it is! Come _on!_ Some weird jewel keeps vanishing 'cause a black cat steals it? Shows how good GUN's weaponry systems are," the blue Hedgehog snickered.

There was a click, and Shadow pressed a gun against Sonic's forehead. "Want me to demonstrate our weaponry systems ...?"

"Hey, guys, this _really_ isn't the time!" Silver laughed nervously, waving his glowing hands. "I mean, GUN wants all of us checking the alley out ... not two of us and a body-bag ... and ... why _do_ they want us to check it out? Why can't they do it themselves?"

Shadow looked at the teenager, reluctantly lowering the hand pistol. "Because we're much more experienced with these types of things then they are, as much as GUN hates to admit it. They'd rather swallow their pride and get the cursed rock then come back empty-handed yet again."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked, grinning.

Shadow glared at him. "For you to shut the hell up before I blow your freaking head off," he answered coolly, walking past the two and towards the soldiers, stashing the gun into his quills.

Sonic shrugged, walking after him. "Sure, sure, Mr. Emo-Hog!"

"Sonic ... don't push it ..." Silver murmured, flying after the two older Hedgehogs nervously.

Upon reaching the soldiers, the Ultimate Lifeform reached back into his quills, pulling out a card and holding it up to one of the solders blocking the entrance to a dark alley. Reading it, he saluted, motioning for the others to step aside.

The GUN soldier read the card, then saluted, motioning to the other soldiers standing in front of the alley to step aside. "Shadow, Sonic, Silver, we have been expecting you," the human stated.

Shadow grunted, lowering the card and stashing it back in his black quills. "Whatever. Status report?"

"Quiet. Nothing coming in, nothing coming out."

"The damn cat?"

"No sign of it. We checked for any DNA traces but found the place clean."

"The jewel?"

"Energy signals present, the jewel isn't, though."

"You arrived at?"

"12:34 AM, sir."

"The call?"

"11:11 PM, sir."

"Caller?"

"Middle-aged man, Mateusz Skutnik, thirty-seven. A watercolor artist, writer, and video-game designer from Polish City, Kent."

"First arriving officer?"

"Officer Parker the Collie, from Green Hills Zone, second-officer for three years, honorable reputation."

"I see. Thank you."

Stalking past the uniformed soldier, Shadow headed into the dark alley, and Sonic flipped the man a thumbs-up before strolling after the darker Hedgehog. Silver dropped to the ground, waving at the human as he trudged after the two, his black and white boots thudding against the pavement of the trash-littered alleyway, and he kicked aside part of a broken beer bottle. "So, where did they last see the cat and the jewel?" he called ahead.

Shadow held out a hand to signal them to stop as he came to a halt, pointing at the circle of bare concrete in front of them. "Right there. Place was cleared when the police got here — like the cat did it, maybe. Who knows."

Sonic crouched down, running a finger over the ground and holding it up, rubbing his fingers together. "... Dirty, gotta say that. But they're right, there's _definitely_ a strong presence of energy around here ... maybe the jewel got hidden nearby," he suggested. "I mean, a cat can't just _carry_ it off ... I think."

"What did the jewel look like?" the psychic asked, crossing his silver arms.

Shadow shrugged. "Hand-sized. Diamond-shaped, but narrow. A silver-white color. Defiantly glowing. Hovers by itself, too."

Silver nodded, looking back and heading towards the end of the alley, and Sonic stood, dusting off his hands. "Well, if that doesn't sound an awful lot like a Chaos Emerald, then chili-dogs aren't my food sent from heaven," he mused, tapping his chin with one finger. "But the energy isn't the same, and it's _narrow_ ... could some other villain be creating fake Emeralds? Eggman Nega, the Zeti ...?"

"Not a chance, Eggman Nega would copy the Sol Emeralds, not the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow snorted. "And the Zeti are more interested in electronic devices then jewel-copying."

"Well maybe it was ..."

Their voices faded away as Silver walked deeper into the darkened alleyway, deep in thought as he focused on the task at hand. Okay ... they just had to find and capture a mysterious jewel radiating energy and/or a cat that appeared and vanished at will while stealing this jewel ... but why did the cat keep stealing it? Maybe it liked shiny things? Maybe it was a robot controlled by some villain? Maybe it _was_ a villain and wanted the jewel to take over the world? Maybe the jewel belonged to it? Gah, he didn't know ... maybe ... maybe the cat was from another dimension and it was the guardian of the jewel ... after all, Blaze was a Cat Mobian and _she_ guarded the Sol Emeralds in her dimension ... that would make sense, right?

... Yeah, right.

Shadow was right ... something was definitely up about whatever the jewel was ... was it possibly _more_ powerful then all seven of the Chaos Emeralds put together? But then why hadn't GUN found out about that power? Or had they already found out and didn't want the public knowing? Did the cat know? If it did, what was it using the jewel for? And if it didn't, why did it want it? Was the cat even the one wanting it? Or someone else ...?

Silver stopped, his ears perking up as he looked around.

... He could've sworn he heard footsteps ...

_Patter patter patter ..._

The Hedgehog quickly turned his head to the left, and his golden eyes widened as he froze, staring in shock. Standing right there, RIGHT there, not six feet away, was a jet-black, yellow-eyed cat. It was just ... standing there. Tail in air, head raised, staring ... staring right back at him. Not moving. Not as if it was startled like he was, as if it was ... watching him?

After a moment of the two, golden-eyed animals just keeping eye contact, one confused and shocked, the other eerily calm and knowing, the cat turned it's head to stare forward at the dead end of the alley, slowly walking forward. Silver blinked, then realized what he was here for partially. The cat! The cat was the one stealing the jewel, GUN needed it! And it could vanish ... he had to catch it fast, else it'd be gone and they might not find it again!

Slowly crouching down to the pavement, the silver teenager kept his eyes trained on the animal, not even blinking for fear it'd be gone when he opened his eyes again. The cat kept walking, ignoring the broken glass and trash scattered about it, just staring fixedly on that same wall. All the better ... carefully raising a gloved hand, the Hedgehog aimed, then quickly shot out an aura of aqua energy, which swarmed around the cat and froze it into place. He grinned. Perfect! "Sonic! Shadow! Come here, I caught the cat!" he yelled quickly, standing up and walking over to the frozen creature.

There was the sound of sneakers and metal hitting the ground, and Silver turned to see Sonic and Shadow run over for a moment.

A moment was all it took.

Instantly, the black cat raised one paw, a neon, cyan, circular light brighter and more vibrant then even Silver's own aqua aura forming under it's paw, spreading out and warping into revolving symbols in an unknown language, the symbols spinning on the ground in a speeding blur of light. The other two Hedgehog's screeched to a stop, and Sonic's emerald eyes widened. "Silv! The cat!" he exclaimed, and Silver whirled back around.

His golden eyes widened as well in shock, and he stepped back slightly. The aura should have frozen the cat! How was it moving?! What was it _doing?!_ The symbols spun faster and faster, the cat almost seeming to smile creepily as it closed it's yellow eyes, and Silver dropped his eyes as he saw a glimmer of white between it's front paws.

A jewel. A diamond-shaped, narrow, silver-white jewel, radiating pure, untainted energy that was able to be felt by all three Mobians.

Shadow's red eyes narrowed as he gritted his canines, raising a gloved hand as a bolt of energy appeared in his palm. "Chaos _SPEAR!"_ he yelled, flinging it at the cat to knock the animal away so Silver could grab the jewel.

The cat immediately slammed it's paw into the ground, and there was an explosion as cyan energy rocketed out of the ground as a shield, shattering Silver's psychic hold and deflecting the Chaos Spear. Silver stared in shock for a millisecond before Sonic's voice jolted him awake again.

_**"SILV, LOOK OUT!"**_

The thirteen-year-old jerked his head up at the exact moment both Shadow's Chaos Spear and the expanding shield of cyan light slammed into his chest, throwing Silver back with a cry of surprise as he crashed to the ground, slamming his head hard against the dead-end wall. A racking pain shooting through his head, the feeling of concrete against his fur as he dropped to the ground, an explosion of white light, then ...

Black.

Just black.

* * *

_"Ask, and it will be given to you; seek, and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you."_

_Matthew 7:7, NKJ (New King James)_

_TF (TFTime)_

**_Coming up next ... "Chapter Two: The Rooms"_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rooms

_**§ The Silver Submachine Series §**_

**TF: And here it is guys! The second chapter of The Basement! :D Rather quick, don't you think? Well first, this was already written down and I just needed to edit a few parts, and second, today, March 8th, is the birthday of UpontheThone, another FanFiction writer! Happy birthday! :) Now, I have an announcement to make – I have blocked Kegger98 from reviewing on any more of my stories. My reasons? Well first of all, Kegger, if you hate my stories so much, why do you keep clicking on them, let alone reading them? If I don't like a story, I don't click it, and if I ****don't like it after I read it, I just don't review. The fact you keep doing so and basically flaming me because I have different beliefs from you ... well, I just consider that unacceptable now. I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. I have my beliefs. I'm not shoving them down your THROAT, I'm writing about them, and you don't have to read them if you don't want. You can write whatever you want, and so can I. I'm done. I'm not letting someone bash me like that anymore because it just discourages me, and maybe that's your goal. Nothing personal, I've just carefully considered the rules of conduct in FanFiction, I've talked to some people, and it seems I have every right to block you. There. Rant over. On to the story! :D**

**_Wilbur: ... This is going to be repetitive ... the Submachine series and all related characters and objects are owned by Pastel Studios._**

**Skye: Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and all characters, places, organizations, and objects in the franchise are owned by SEGA.**

**TF: The cover for this story was put together by me, but consists of multiple images. The back-ground and jewel are both from "Submachine 1: The Basement" and are taken from the Submachine Wikia. The black cat was a picture found on Google Images clipart, and the drawing of Silver is credited to the talented DeviantArt artist eliacube, as their clipart "Combo Attack". The font used is Rough Draft, and the official Submachine font.**

_**Felix: Por favor, lea y revise! Please read and review!**_

**TF: No flames, else I will sic Ice Ammons on you ... –u–**

* * *

_"The best way to escape from your problem is to solve it." – Robert Anthony_

* * *

_**§ The Silver Submachine Series §**_

_**Episode One: The Basement**_

_**Chapter Two: The Rooms**_

* * *

Black.

Just black.

Endless, limitless, pure black ...

Wait ... that wasn't black ... it was light. A small, sliver of light, blurry, but light ... it vanished, then reappeared again, a little wider. It wasn't just light ... he could see yellow, wooden boards. Going ... up? Was he against a wall? And then a doorway up from the boards, and a pipe beyond the doorway. Then it was too blurry to see any farther. But ... wait another second. How ... how could a doorway come out of a wall like that? That would make the doorway _sideways,_ that was impossible! Who made doors like that ...?

"... Nghhhhhhhh ..."

The silver Hedgehog blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dim light before finally clearing, and looking down, realized he wasn't against a wall at all, but laying sprawled out on a floor. Well, that explained the "impossible" door ... he blinked again, then carefully pushed himself up onto one elbow with a wince of pain, holding his head. _"Owwwwww ..."_

Currently, his head felt like something slammed it against a brick wall ... oh, wait ... it _had_ been been slammed against a brick wall, the psychic reminded himself wryly, shaking his head as his quills swayed from side to side. He carefully got to his knees before pushing his hands against the floor, getting to his feet and quickly leaning against a wall as a wave of dizziness washed over him, the Hedgehog shaking his head and rubbing his forehead again with a hiss. "Nrrrrrrrrrrr ..."

Gah, his head _hurt_ ... he need an aspirin ...

Silver suddenly blinked as a thought occurred to him.

... If he had been knocked out in an alley ... where had the wooden floor and the doorway and artificial lighting come from?

He jerked his head up, quickly looking around before his golden eyes widened. The alley, Sonic, Shadow, the cat, the jewel ... they were all _gone._ Instead, he appeared to be in a rather small room, made entirely out of yellowish-wood and painfully bare. Two doorways were to his right and his left, with an open trapdoor in the floor with a wooden ladder leading down, and on the wall in front of him was hanging an odd, polished metal circle. A diamond shape cut into four pieces was engraved on it, with smaller, fancy lines, half-circles, and dots lining it, and the Hedgehog noticed the diamond shape looked indented.

He wrinkled his muzzle in confusion, stepping away from the wall and reaching out to touch the circle, feeling almost ... attracted to it. It was indented ... which could only mean one thing.

Something used to be there.

But what?

The time-traveller shook his head quickly. No need to start worrying about random circles, he had to find Sonic and Shadow again. He didn't know how he'd gotten in this ... place ... but he wanted to leave. It didn't look like something either Eggman or Eggman Nega would create, let _alone_ try to imprison him in, so there must be some way out. "Just need to find the exit ..." he murmured, headache fading already and turning to look back around at the doors.

After a moment of thinking, he shrugged, walking into the one to the right. Once inside, he stopped again in confusion. This room looked exactly like the one he'd just left, with _another_ door on the right, but there was a ladder hanging from the ceiling, the room was a paler yellow, and two sets of pipes were on the ceiling as well, on the left-hand corner. The Hedgehog blinked. "What in Iblis ...?"

He walked into the new right door, and found himself in yet _another_ room. This one, however, was yellow/green-tinged and had no doors or ladders except for the one he'd just entered by, and across from him was a large, handmade-looking machine made of steel. There were three yellow pipes coming out of it, one on the bottom near the floor, the other on top, and another on the front, all pipes vanishing into the slightly-paler floorboards. He could also see, towards the right side, two thicker, also steel pipes coming out of the machine, vanishing into the blank wall.

The psychic walked forward, circling around to the side of the machine that wasn't pressed up against the wall, the one with the pipes coming out. In the side were two electric bulbs of some sort, with metal wires attached and leading into the wall, and below the bulbs was a silver-colored lever. Near the floor was a square, like a door of some sort.

Silver kneeled down, pulling at the square edges with his gloved hands. It didn't budge. Frowning, he aimed his hands at the metal doorway to blast it open, but nothing happened. His golden eyes widened, and he flicked his hands. Still nothing. The Mobian looked down at his aqua-marked palms, abruptly noticing the markings were no longer pulsing. They were glowing, but not pulsing ...

"... You have GOT to be kidding me."

He'd lost his psychic powers?!

_How?!_

He'd only lost them once before, when he'd been captured by Eggman Nega in Blaze's dimension, the Sol Dimension, and that was because Nega had cuffed his hands. Apparently, he couldn't use his powers when any metal other then his golden cuffs cut off the energy circulation around his wrists ... Silver grabbed the cuff around his left hand, clicking it open to let it fall on the ground before slipping off his white glove, turning over his now-bare, white-furred hand.

The marks were still there, and so was the circulation around his wrists.

There was nothing cutting it off ... so ... how was he unable to use his powers? Were they disabled? Was there some material in the building that was psychic-proof? Had he done something wrong? Had he even _lost_ his telekinesis?! Maybe _permanently?!_

The silver Hedgehog quickly grabbed his ears, yanking on them as he snapped his golden eyes shut to calm himself down, taking deep breaths. "... Okay ..." he murmured. "Just calm down, Silver ... it's okay ... it's okay. There's just some ... technical ... difficulties with telekinesis here ... I can get it back ... I can! But first, I need to get out of this place and see where I am. That's all. Besides, I'm perfectly fine without my powers, I can get along just fine ... I can ... I think ..."

He winced. "... I hope."

Opening his eyes, Silver looked back down at the square and decided to leave it be, nothing of interest could possibly be in there, and besides, he was lost and looking for an exit. Not a robber. He had no idea how he'd gotten here, though ... he remembered Shadow had accidentally hit him with a Chaos Spear at the same time that cat had released this blasting shield of white energy, both slamming into his white-furred chest, and it had HURT, and he remember falling back and slamming his head against the dead-end wall of the alley pretty hard, and then dropping to the ground, and then ... he guessed he got knocked out for a while, maybe even a few hours since he'd woken up in this ... place. And it couldn't be anywhere nearby the alley. He didn't remember seeing any windowless buildings ... there were no windows here that he could see ... come to think of it, why was it light in here when there were NO light sources, either windows or actual lights ...?

This place was strange.

He was still confused as to how he'd gotten here ... he'd woken up in the exact same position he'd fallen in, and it wasn't like someone would remember that position if they kidnapped him, let _alone_ taken the time to make sure he woke up like that ... he hadn't moved at all ... and yet wasn't in the alley ...

Could Chaos Spears teleport people?

"... Augh, what kind of question is that?" he groaned, stepping away from the machine and heading back for the doorway. "Of course they can't, only Chaos Control can! Maybe I _did_ get kidnapped while I was out ... or somebody's playing a joke ... _Sonic ..."_

Entering back into the room leading to the machine one, Silver looked up at the ceiling, again noticing the ladder hanging from the trapdoor up there. He paused, then quickly grabbed onto the rungs, climbing up the wooden tool and emerging through the trapdoor, looking around. The room was an orange color instead of a yellow, and he could see the outlines of another trapdoor above him, but it was closed, and there was no ladder nearby.

Drat it all.

Nearby, two pipes emerged and vanished into a wall, while a third pipe led to a plain, metal device in the wall across from him. It was a metal box, welded together at the sides and bolted, and in the center was a steel lever, in an up position. He blinked. Did the lever possibly do something? Open a window, turn on some more lights, maybe set off an alarm and attract people ...?

Only one way to find out. Pulling himself up through the hole and standing up, he brushed his quills off before walking over to the box. The psychic stopped in front of it and grabbed the lever before pulling down on it. There was a click as it swung down and stopped at the bottom, and he looked around. Nothing had happened. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be pulled? He pulled up on it, then blinked as the lever didn't move back into it's up position. He pulled again. Then again. Then again. Gritting his teeth, the Hedgehog braced his boots against the wooden floor and pulled up on the lever with all of his strength – which wasn't much compared to Sonic or Shadow, that was for sure.

The lever refused to move. Silver huffed, releasing it. "Oh, great, I'm barely here ten minutes and I broke something ..." he muttered, then exhaled softly and shrugged. "But, then again, I did try to blast a machine open, sooooooo ... sorry, whoever owns this place."

Turning around, he walked back and got down on the floor, lowering himself through the trapdoor and down the ladder before jumping off, his boots making a thud as they hit the wooden floorboards. Straightening, he quickly ran into the room before that, the one he'd woken up in, the one with the weird, metal thing. There was another trapdoor going down into the floor, but he decided to check it out later, running into the next room and slowing down. This one was light orange, completely bare except for a long, straight, pipe emerging out of the exact center of the floor and vanishing into the ceiling, bare except for some kind of attachment thing on one side ... was something supposed to go there? The Hedgehog circled it before shaking his head and walking into the next room.

NOW the room was light red, with a plain, steel grandfather clock standing alone near one corner of the room, a closed, steel door on it's face and a hollow where those swinging things should be. They were there, too, made of metal string, with one string having an old-looking, pure white pearl attached to the end. The second string, however, had nothing on it, and the end was frayed, as through broken. The pearl must've come off with that part of the string that was snapped ... Silver suddenly did a double take.

A steel door on the clock's _face?_ When in Iblis did clocks get that, the clock itself was _always_ on the face! What kind of clock didn't have a clock?!

"Either somebody's being cryptic, or they're _really_ bad at designing ..." the time-traveller retorted to empty air, looking up at the ceiling before he grinned.

Ah ha! Another trapdoor! He quickly climbed up the ladder, pulling himself through the door and standing up to look around properly. The room was an orange-brown color, and four pipes ran up from the floor to the ceiling in a line not far from the trapdoor. Just to his side was another pipe on the wall, leading to an _exact_ copy of the metal box he'd just found in that other trapdoor place, and the lever was also still up. He walked over, pulling it down. Another click as it snapped into place, but other then that, nothing.

Huh. Maybe all the levers here were broken. Turning and ready to go back down through the trapdoor, Silver suddenly stopped, abruptly noticing an object lying on the floor besides the pipes, partly hidden by them. He walked over, crouching down and picking up the item, turning it over in his aqua-marked hands. It was some kind of metal wheel, a valve of types, maybe, and looked like it belonged to something ... what was anyone's guess. Shrugging, he hid it in his quills and went back to the trapdoor, lowering himself through it and back into the clock-less clock room.

Walking through the doors and ending up back in the metal-circle room as he'd started to call it, Silver deemed it a good time to explore the lower floor, since no exits were visible here. Lowering himself through the trapdoor and down the ladder, he jumped down to the floor, finding himself in a reddish-orange room. There were two doorways on either side, a trapdoor in the floor to his right, and interestingly enough, a framed painting or drawing on the wall to the right as well. He walked over to get a better look, stopping and staring at the image.

It was a simple, inked drawing of a lighthouse, protected by glass and framed with a simple, wooden frame. The lighthouse pictured had three windows in it's side, with a stepping-stair door to the left of the building at the very bottom, and he could see a fence around the top of the lighthouse for the people who would be there. The lighthouse also had a stripe drawn at the bottom, and in the lower right corner was printed something.

"Sub_2"

* * *

_"Therefore He says: 'Awake, you who sleep, Arise from the dead, And Christ will give you light.'"_

_Ephesians 5:14, NKJ (New King James)_

_TF (TFTime)_

**_Coming up next ... "Chapter Three: The Four-Number Code"_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Four-Number Code

_**§ The Silver Submachine Series §**_

**TF: Well, nothing much to say, people! Here's the third chapter, released in honor of the release of the newest Submachine game, Submachine 9: The Temple! Which I am playing as ****you read. Hope you enjoy it, please review, give critique, ask questions, whatever! Those reviews mean a lot! Although so many people say to review these days, it's taken with a grain of salt ... :P Earlier chapters were edited a bit for grammar. Stay tuned for the fourth chapter, coming out soon! :D**

**_Wilbur: I said this would be repeated a lot ... the Submachine series and all related characters and objects are owned by Pastel Studios._**

**Skye: Silver the Hedgehog and all characters, places, organizations, and objects in the Sonic franchise are owned by SEGA.**

**TF: The cover for this story was put together by me, but consists of multiple images. The back-ground and jewel are both from "Submachine 1: The Basement" and are taken from the Submachine Wikia. The black cat was a picture found on Google Images clipart, and the drawing of Silver is credited to the talented DeviantArt artist eliacube, as their clipart "Combo Attack". The font used is Rough Draft, and the official Submachine font.**

_**Felix: She already said so, but ... revisión, gente! Bastante por favor! Please review!**_

**TF: I mean it. Little button down there exists for a reason. Thanks! :) Also thanks to Tails the Espeon, Larxillyan The Glitch Nobody, UpontheThrone, and ShockBlanket for their reviews, opinions, follows, and critique! It was much appreciated! :D**

* * *

_"We must say that there are as many squares as there are numbers." – Galileo Galilei_

* * *

_**§ The Silver Submachine Series §**_

_**Episode One: The Basement**_

_**Chapter Three: The Four-Number Code**_

* * *

"... Sub 2?" Silver echoed to himself in confusion.

Sub? What was a sub? A submarine or something? And why the number two? Was there another one? Where was the sub? And why was this the apparent title of the lighthouse?

He sighed, stepping away from the drawing. He didn't have time for this, he needed to get out ... for all he knew, maybe where he was WAS the lighthouse pictured, but he doubted it. Who would have a picture of their home in their own home? The Hedgehog quickly turned, entering the room to his right, and found that oddly enough, it was an obvious, green color. At the end of the room emerged a pipe shaped like a backwards L, and attached to the lower part of the L, from the floor, came three thinner pipes. These had brass, a little larger then hand-sized, barrel-like ... things, attached to their middles, with a bronze cylinder fitting snuggly inside each barrel. Below these barrels were small, brass circles, one for each pipe and with a line engraved across each one like a minus symbol. There was another trapdoor by the door, but Silver was more interested in the barrel objects.

Carefully walking over, he crouched down next to the nearest one, lightly tapping the side of one barrel before looking down at the circle. Up close, it almost looked like a button of some kind ... he bent down farther, pressing one finger against the circle, and to his surprise, it sharply twisted itself up so that the line was pointing upward, and there was a flash of light from above the barrel. Silver jumped back, looking up, and noticed for the first time that above the barrel, attaching the thinner pipe to the L one, was a brass orb with a hollow circle cut into it. The circle, once empty, was now glowing a white light, and the cylinder had been pushed out of the barrel from the button, leaving the barrel hollow although the cylinder stayed attached to the pipe.

Silver's white brow furrowed, and he pressed the button again. The circle flipped back to a minus, and the cylinder sank down into the barrel as the light went out, returning back to normal. All the buttons probably worked the same way, too ... he raised an eyebrow. "... Huh. This thing seems to do something ... the question is ... what?"

Standing up, the psychic turned and lowered himself through the trapdoor, dropping down to the floor of the room below. This one was a pumpkin-orange color, and there was a metal box attached to the wall in front of him, to the left. Above the metal box were two lightbulbs, and two wires ran from the box to the lightbulbs before two more wires ran from the lightbulbs to the wall across from the box, vanishing. There was also a small, shiny object lying in front of the box, no bigger then Silver's thumb, and he crouched down, picking it up and holding it in one palm.

It was a golden coin, reading "50 EURO CENT" with the numbers "4571" engraved at the top. To the left side of the writing was pictured some kind of series of islands, and behind them, six stripes. Other then that, the coin wasn't that interesting, nor did it seem very valuable. He shrugged, tucking it into his quills and standing up, walking back to the ladder and scaling up it.

Returning to the "lighthouse" room, Silver opted to try out going in the trapdoor, swiftly lowering himself through the hole and down the ladder. "Why can't they just have stairs ...?" he groaned, jumping down to the floor with a thud.

This room was a pale, orange-yellow color, with a pipe on the wall to his right that led to yet _another_ steel box with a lever in it, and a trapdoor in the floor nearby. The psychic stared at it before sighing and walking over, grabbing the lever as he pulled down hard. The lever swung down and snapped into place with it's usual click, and again, nothing happened. "The person who made this place was a bad engineer, too ..."

He stepped back, then yelped in surprise as he felt his blackish-blue boot slip on something on the ground, and he toppled backward, crashing into the wooden floor with a cry before struggling into a sitting position, rubbing his head and thankful he hadn't fallen into the trapdoor not one foot away._ "Owwww ..._ what ... in Iblis ...?" he muttered, looking down at the culprit of his pain.

He then blinked. It was a single sheet of paper with black ink typing on it ... scooting over to where his boot had kicked it in his fall, just beneath the metal box, Silver picked up the paper and smoothed it out, holding it up to the light. He was still wondering HOW there could be light with no visible light sources anywhere ... gah, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to get out of this maze of doors and trapdoors ... the Hedgehog's golden eyes squinted at the typing before slowly reading the text, taking in every word ...

**_"... last summer I went camping under the big waterfall of Kent. I guess this was a great trip for me, however some people do not understand why. Well, I did lose my left arm, but what the hell, I found out that I had a third arm. The invisible one. Since then I started to learn how to use my karma arm, and soon my skills were those of a master. It wasn't a surprise to me when people started turning their backs on me, since I was considered to be a freak and mentally ill. Funny thing, I can't tell them the truth, it would be like explaining the possibility of space travel to a goldfish. So I'm just trying to ..."_**

And that was it. The page was cut off, probably part of a diary of sorts. Silver blinked, turning the sheet over in his hands as he thought about what he had just read. All right ... a person, possibly a male by the sound of the writing style, went camping under a waterfall "of Kent" and lost an arm somehow, then had an invisible one ...? He was considered to be insane, he was trying to do _something,_ and he was becoming a master at using his "karma arm" to ... to do what? What had he been doing?

And what "truth"?

Silver sighed, rubbing his forehead as he tucked the page into his quills. "This is all so confusing ..." he murmured, scooting over to the trap door and lowering himself through the hole in the floor before dropping into the room below. "... Not to mention I suddenly realize I'm slowly going insane if I'm talking to myself. Great."

It was a greenish-yellowish color, with one pipe running across the ceiling above and along the edge of the wall near the floor. To his left, near the ceiling, was a large, steel, rectangular box with two thick, steel pipes coming out of it and vanishing into the wall at the other side of the room. In the center of the box was a smaller rectangle engraved in it, and in that, three large bolts. One had the line in the center going up, but the other two had it going to the side ... strange. Possibly the builder didn't screw that one in all the way.

Taking the doorway to the right, Silver walked through it before stopping, staring in surprise as he stood in the doorway. The room beyond was a dull yellow color, with a pipe running down from the ceiling before taking a sharp turn and vanishing into the opposite wall, roughly in the shape of a backwards L. In one corner of the room sat a large, dull brown box, bolted shut with several strips of steel that all connected in a rough rectangle before connecting to a strange, metal ball with four wires coming out of the sides. These wires spilled out all over the floor in a tangled, tripping-hazard-of-a-mess before connecting to the bottom of a strange device in the corner next to the first one.

This device was a small, metal, rectangular box with a steel pipe coming out of the top and vanishing into the ceiling above, and there was a bolt fastening each corner of the box. Eight smaller bolts arranged in two lines of four attached the box to the pipe, and the pipe itself had two other bolts going up, possibly to keep the metal strip four of the bolts were fastened to in place inside the pipe. Just over each hole where each wire vanished into was a square indention, and inside that, a smaller, light gray, square button. Above the four buttons was a black, rectangular screen showing four white squares not unlike typewriter keys, and in each of the four squares was the number 0 with an ) symbol above the number.

Silver frowned, walking over to crouch down in front of the box. Was this some kind of unlocking combination thing for the box ...? Extending a finger, the Hedgehog carefully pushed the first button, and there was a click before the 0 changed to a 1, with an exclamation point in place of the bracket leaning to the right. The psychic smiled. "Ohhh, so this _is_ a combination lock ..." he muttered, pressing on the button repeatedly.

The numbers kept climbing – 2 and those three dots in a row things, 3 and a pound symbol, 4 and a dollar sign, 5 and a percentage symbol, 6 and a caret symbol pointing up, 7 and an "and" sign, 8 and an asterisk, 9 and another bracket leaning to the left, and then it went back to 0 with the right-leaning bracket. This WAS like a typewriter. Or keyboard, considering all the symbols could be typed in when you combined that paired letter with the Alt key as far as he remembered.

But what was in the box? Something valuable? Some old heirlooms? A bunch of books? Maybe a map? Or a key? He needed a map or a key, this place was a maze, and he hadn't seen any sign of any doors or windows or even life other them himself so far ... he needed to open that box. What if what was in there was something vital to his escape? So to open the box, he needed a passcode ... a four-number code ...

Reaching into his quills, Silver pulled out the objects he had gathered so far, dropping to his knees and laying them out on the floor. The wheel thing, the coin, and the paper ... picking up the paper, he reread it quickly. Nothing that looked like a code ... there weren't even any numbers in there. Sighing, he let the paper slip through his fingers and float back to the ground before picking up the coin, turning it over in an aqua-marked palm.

It leapt out at him.

4571.

... Was _that_ the code?

The teenager looked back at the box, then the numbers engraved on the golden coin, then the box again before he took a deep breath and held out a finger again, punching in the numbers.

4 ... 5 ... 7 ... 1.

_Click._

The Hedgehog spun his head around to stare at the larger box in the corner, then slowly grinned. The box was open. The combination was correct! Quickly leaping back to his feet, Silver grabbed the paper and wheel as well as the coin, stashing them all back into his quills before running over to the box, careful not to trip on the wires as he stopped and peered over the edges, golden eyes looking inside the previously-locked, makeshift vault.

"... What?"

* * *

_"'Should we pay them, or should we not?' But knowing their hypocrisy, he said to them, 'Why put me to the test? Bring me a coin, and let me look at it.'"_

_Mark 12:15, RSV (Revised Standard Version)_

_TF (TFTime)_

**_Coming up next ... "Chapter Four: Bells Are Ringing"_**


	4. Chapter 4: Bells Are Ringing

_**§ The Silver Submachine Series §**_

**TF: After a somewhat long wait, here's the next chapter to the SilvSub Series! I nicknamed it that. Catchy? No? Don't care, I'm still using it. –u– Kinda nervous now at the moment because apparently, the Submachine games might get taken down because the site that helped produce them is shutting down, unless the Submachine creator can work out a new deal – which I hope he'll do! DX We need Silver to keep exploring the Submachine! But anyway, onto the story and disclaimer!**

_**Wilbur: The Submachine series and all related characters and objects are owned by Pastel Studios. We all know that one.**_

**Skye: Silver the Hedgehog and all characters, places, organizations, and objects in the Sonic franchise are owned by SEGA.**

**TF: The cover for this story was put together by me, but consists of multiple images. The back-ground and jewel are both from "Submachine 1: The Basement" and are taken from the Submachine Wikia. The black cat was a picture found on Google Images clipart, and the drawing of Silver is credited to the talented DeviantArt artist eliacube, as their clipart "Combo Attack". The font used is Rough Draft, and the official Submachine font.**

_**Felix: Por favor revisa, que no conseguimos ninguno nuevo la última vez! Please review, we didn't get any new ones last time!**_

**TF: And we all know reviews help. :) Flamers will be doused with the living puddle! ... Don't get it? Stick around for the next chapter ...**

* * *

_"The game is not lost – or won – until the last bell goes." – John Curtin_

* * *

**_§ The Silver Submachine Series §_**

**_Episode One: The Basement_**

**_Chapter Four: Bells Are Ringing_**

* * *

"... What?"

Silver didn't know what he'd been expecting exactly – perhaps someone's secret stash of Rings, maybe a few Chaos Emeralds, or some valuable antiques, or at the very least a ring of keys or a map or electronic device that would tell him where he was. Instead, the box-like vault was almost completely empty except for a thin, tube-like object, covered pure white with red stripes running down it's front and probably back, a small needle on either side.

The psychic raised an eyebrow before carefully reaching into the box, picking up the tube gingerly and standing as he weighed it in his palm. It was actually not as small as he'd thought it'd be, as thin as three of his fingers put together and roughly half the length of his arm. Strange, though, he still had no idea what it was, he didn't recognize it at all ... it did appear to be an electrical device of sorts, as if he looked closely enough, he could see wires just inside the tube, which felt like it was made out of some sort of fiberglass.

Shrugging, Silver carefully stashed it in his quills – the assortment of objects they could hold! – and turned around, picking his way through the tangle of wires and back out the door to the room with the bolts. There was another door to the opposite side of the room, and considering he hadn't explored that one yet, the thirteen-year-old walked over and peered into the open doorway, golden eyes taking in the area before him with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

There was a large, stone square settled directly in the center of the room, and on it were set down four smaller, also stone, square cubes. Above the cubes, on the ceiling, were four large, steel bells, each bigger then Silver's head and perfectly arranged in a neat line in the direct center of the room's ceiling. They looked rather heavy, too. But who in the world would have something like this in a room all to itself ...? The others he could somewhat understand, they all appeared to be electrical devices, even if they _did_ appear to be broken, but this?

This stuck out like a sore thumb. Stone cubes and bells? What was the purpose of that?

Silver carefully stepped into the room, walking forward and circling the cubes on the rock square before looking up at the bells again. Did they even work? Maybe they could do something? At the very least alert someone to the fact he was STILL stuck in here ... standing on his tip-toes, the Hedgehog aimed a hand, then leaped up into the air as high as he could and smacked the tip of the nearest bell, the one closest to the door. It let out a high-pitched ring, and at that exact moment, the last three of the four cubes were lifted up into the air, hovering stock-still as if suspended by some invisible force.

His golden eyes widened, and the Hedgehog just stood there in shock.

... All right, he had _not_ been expecting that. So the bells could lift these cubes? Wait ... why? What was the point? Was it some kind of game or something? Crouching down, Silver leaped back into the air and hit the bell again, which gave another ring as the three cubes dropped back to the stone square. Another jump, another hit, another ring, and they lifted up again. Another jump, another hit, another ring, they lowered.

Well, this was no accident. The bells clearly were meant to do something to the cubes ... which reminded him. He'd only rung one bell. What happened when he rung the others? Only one way to find out, after all, and Silver made sure not to say that out loud. He was already losing it. Walking over to be as close to the next bell as possible, Silver stood on tip-toes, then jumped into the air and hit the second bell above it. This one gave a loud, echoish-sounding ring that was much deeper then the first one, and the last two cubes lifted up into the air instead of the last three.

Interesting.

Jumping up and hitting the bell again to make the cubes lower themselves, Silver moved down a bit and jumped up to smack his gloved hand against the rim of the third bell. This one was also loud and deep, but not as clear, sounding somewhat dulled. The first and last cubes in the line lifted up. Smacking the bell again to make them lower and walking down to the fourth and last bell, Silver leaped up and hit that one. This one was deep, but soft sounding, and very hard to describe in either words or thoughts ... it sounded old and a bit gentle. The first cube and the last two of the cubes moved up, and he hit the bell again to make them go down.

So, each bell moved a different number of cubes in different positions ... but what was the point? Was there any point at all?

He paused, crossing his arms and tapping one boot against the floor of the room – the room of which, he might add, was colored a yellowish-green color. There had to be a point if the bells were here. Maybe ... maybe something happened if he moved them? Nothing was obviously happening when they were all _down,_ maybe the point was to lift the cubes all _up,_ and _then_ something would happen! It was worth a shot, right?

Walking back to the first bell, Silver smacked it's rim hard as he jumped, lifting up the last three of the cubes, then moved down and smacked the rim of the second bell. This time, however, the last two cubes moved down instead of going up, leaving the third cube still hovering. Silver walked over and jumped up, hitting the third bell, which made the first and last cubes rise up with the third one. Or second one actually, considering it was the second in the line of four ... the psychic then jumped up and hit the fourth bell, making the first and last cubes move down and the one that was down move up with the second/third one.

Time to retrace his steps, since the cubes weren't fully up yet. Walking back a bit, Silver jumped up and hit the third bell – and from _that,_ he got results. The first and last cubes lifted back up, joining the two middle ones and causing the entire line of cubes to be suspended in midair, and at that moment, a line appeared on the side of the square facing him, drawing itself up. It then turned to the right, then went down, then to the left before stopping, forming a perfect square in the solid stone, and the teenager blinked.

Pausing, he carefully kneeled down on the floor and tapped the square, then drew back in surprise as it suddenly swung itself up and upside down, away from the stone like a door and revealing a hidden opening in the table-like object. Inside was nestled a triangular-shaped, piece of metal with markings and engravings inlaid in it's polished, steel surface. Silver stared, then shrugged and reached inside, picking up the metal piece as he stood again and studied it. The carvings seemed to be curves, circles, and lines mostly ... but for some reason, he couldn't help but think that this object was strangely familiar.

Silver shrugged, stashing the thing in his quills carefully, and walked back out of the room, grabbing onto the ladder rungs hanging from the ceiling and scaling them back to the floor above. Pulling himself over the edge and getting to his feet, walking over and climbing up the next ladder leading the _next_ floor above, Silver pulled himself through that opening as well and stood up, brushing his silver quills off as he looked around. Back in the "lighthouse room" ... and right! He hadn't gotten around to exploring the doorway on the other side of the room, yet! Might as well, right?

The Hedgehog walked over, stepping into the doorway and looking around again as he studied the new room. A dark, greenish-brown color with three pipes running through the walls near the ceiling, emerging out one side and vanishing into the other. There was also a trapdoor in the floor a few feet away, possibly leading to yet more rooms. Silver paused, then sighed. "Who am I kidding ... I don't have anywhere else to go," he mumbled, heading over and crouching down by the trapdoor before lowering himself down it, climbing down the ladder to the room below.

This room, he saw as he dropped down the wooden floor, was a pumpkin-orange kind of color, an open doorway to his right hand if he faced the ladder, while on the left side of the room was another strange-looking, mechanical contraption. It was a large, steel rectangle bolted up on the wall, two long, thick, steel pipes coming out of the side closest to the wall and disappearing into the wall opposite. In the rectangle were four tube-shaped slots, three of them holding long, white fiberglass tubes with red lines on them.

Wait a moment ... white fiberglass ... tubes ... red lines ...

Silver blinked, then reached into his silver quills and pulled out the tube he had gotten from the vault-box, staring at it before walking over to the device and holding it up to the lowest slot to compare the two.

They matched perfectly.

His ears perked up, and he slowly grinned. One slot was empty, the one just above the slot he was holding the loose one up to ... reaching up, the Hedgehog carefully pressed the tube into the slot, where it slid in easily and snapped into place with a click. He could faintly hear the sound of crackling electricity above him, making Silver wonder if perhaps these tubes were some type of electrical fuse and had turned something on ... maybe the levers _did_ do something, they just couldn't work because the electricity wasn't on! Same with that big machine he'd first seen! But he'd check on them later, for now, he had some more area of this place to go through.

Turning, the teenager quickly ran through the doorway, then yelped and skidded to a stop as he almost fell through a trapdoor that was lying dangerously close to the door, teetering before regaining his balance and exhaling. "Whew ..." he mumbled, looking down the trapdoor for a moment and, seeing nothing except a floor, looked back up to study the room. It was pale yellow, with the trapdoor in the floor and another one in the ceiling on the other side of the room, while in the center was what looked like a bedside table or desk. It had two drawers in it, closed, and on top was settled an off-white, old-fashioned radio – somewhat rectangular, but with a curved top that held a circle that was probably the speaker, underneath the circle being two knob-like dials and a bar with tiny writing. Radio station readings or something, he assumed.

Walking around the trapdoor and over to the desk, Silver crouched down, pulling on the top drawer and jiggling the two knobs on either side that served as handles, then pulling and jiggling the ones on the bottom drawer. Neither budged. Probably locked, although who locked drawers? He stood up again, studying the radio before turning the dial on the left back and forth, ears perking up as he listened for something.

Nothing.

Giving a huff of frustration, Silver released that dial, turning the one on the right instead, only half paying attention now as he zoned out, staring into space.

He was getting tired of feeling lost, of gathering objects that didn't seem to go anywhere, of seeing nowhere, of talking to himself ... he was going to go _insane_ at this point. Wasn't there _anyone_ he could talk to here?! _Anyone?!_

Who was he kidding, he was alone, and he'd stay alone until he found some way out of here. It was the only logical way of doing things, if somebody was here, they would have made themselves known by now ...

_"... Logic doesn't exist here, Silver."_

Silver froze.

* * *

_"The LORD God said, "It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him."_

_Genesis 2:18, NIV (New International Version)_

_TF (TFTime)_

**_Coming up next ... "Chapter Five: Talking to Water"_**


End file.
